


Appetence

by bittersweetsymphonia



Category: Faking It, Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetsymphonia/pseuds/bittersweetsymphonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this was what she needed. Maybe she needed to forget Amy, even for a moment.<br/>It didn't even dawn on her how the girl she'd picked up had blonde hair and green eyes.<br/>Everything was just so messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetence

She knew this would happen.

It was too good to be true. Meeting Amy in that mansion party had been exhilarating. Watching her make a scene made her job easier to bear. Not to mention, she had been easy on the eyes too.

Reagan hadn't been able to stop imagining those green eyes and she told herself that if she ever met Shrimp Girl again, well, there would be no time for hesitation.

And then she had. They met again at that underground party and Reagan hadn't pulled any punches. The invitation was out there and she only had to wait. Unfortunately, Reagan had never been patient. Her eyes fell on the blonde more often than she could count during the course of the evening, and Shrimp Girl had always been staring back. She hadn't understood why she wasn't snatching up the invitation yet.

And then she had. And Amy ( _she tested out the name countless times on her ride back home, tasting how it felt slipping out of her tongue_ ) had asked for her number.

Next thing she knew, she was sneaking into the girl's room and tasting what felt like heaven on her tongue. She knew she was too far gone.

She'd been falling for this girl ever since that mansion party.

But then Karma. Fucking Karma.

There it was again – that fear bubbling inside her like some vile and cruel poison pumping in her veins. Amy was in love with Karma, and they had a past that Reagan could never compare to. Amy kept so much from her, but what did she expect? Amy wasn't her girlfriend. She was just a phase, like always.

But once again, Amy proved her wrong. There was that kiss at the parking lot and the pageant that soon followed.

Things never went that smoothly for Reagan, and she knew things were bound to fuck up soon enough.

She hated how she was always fucking right.

**xxx**

“Lauren told me about the kiss!”

She hadn't meant for that to slip out. But it did and she wished that Amy would tell her that it meant nothing and that Lauren was wrong.

Fear flashed in green eyes that Reagan had been dreaming about for the past month and a half.

“Don't hate your sister,” Reagan followed up quickly, defending the only person that had remained honest to her ever since she met Amy. “She's the only one left in Austin that I can trust.”

Anger, something that Reagan knew always rose up in Amy whenever she was confronted about Lauren, filled Amy's eyes. “You're taking her word over mine?” The tone was accusing, but Reagan wouldn't be fooled. There was fear there. Fear that she'd been caught. Fear that her little place-holder for the illustrious Karma would turn her back and leave her.

“You're not even denying it,” Reagan observed with a chuckle. It wasn't light and joking as was usual for her. It was just like that day when _she_ broke up with her for that stupid ex-boyfriend. Her chuckle was a piercing bite from venom covered canines. It was meant to mock and to hurt, and it did it job beautifully. “Tell me, when we made love– No, when we _fucked_ for the first time, did you wish it was with her?”

“No!” came Amy's quick response, and the anger's completely flushed out of her system to be replaced with something more. Reagan's honestly never seen that look on Amy's face before, and if she hadn't been feeling it herself, she would have gone to her knees and begged for forgiveness.

Amy's never been a good liar. Not even now.

“You whispered her name when we were camping,” Reagan revealed. She hated it. She hated how her voice cracked. She'd wanted to get through this as though the entire débâcle didn't break her – ruin her forever. “You're still in love with her. I get that already.”

“I am. I was.” Amy ran a hand through her hair, looking as though she wanted to rip it off her head in her frustration. There was a growl and a whispered expletive towards herself before green met brown in a fierce stare. “I'm with you now.”

And Reagan wanted to cave. There was nothing more that she wanted than to just sweep Amy in her arms and replace the taste of Karma's lips on Amy's. Part of her would happily allow herself to be some form of rebound for Amy if that meant she could stay with the girl she loved, but a bigger part of her knew that it wasn't healthy. Life was too short to chase someone that's chasing someone else. She'd be hypocrite if she turned her back on that principle.

“It doesn't feel that way,” she allowed. With one last lingering look ( _she knew she was being masochistic about wanting to memorize every contour of Amy's face, but she just couldn't help herself_ ), she broke the gaze and turned her back, prepared to leave the comfort of Amy's room.

She heard the pained gasp and the sobs that broke out from Amy's chest, and her grip on the doorknob tightened. She couldn't face Amy now. She'd cave, she knew it. She had to be strong, to protect herself this time.

“I love you.”

Tears ran down Reagan's face then because dammit, she always thought she'd be the first one to say those words. She'd pictured it happening spontaneously, the simple fact slipping through her lips during something so mundane. She didn't imagine that it would be that voice, cracked and hoarse, that would be saying it, and that it would be this painful to hear.

“You love Karma more.” With all her strength, Reagan forced herself to turn the knob and leave.

( _And in the comfort of her truck, she cried against the steering wheel, parked across Amy's house because she just couldn't bear to leave._ )

**xxx**

It's in some underground bar that Amy found herself in hours later. She was pretty sure alcohol had replaced blood in her system already from the amount she'd drank. Some part of her knew that coming here, into some place that greatly reminded her of the club where she got together with Reagan, wasn't helping, but she didn't listen to that part. She didn't even listen to Shane, who, for once, attempted to get her as far away from alcohol as possible.

Despite his strength, he really couldn't stop a heartbroken girl from drowning her sorrows.

He didn't even know the whole story. Amy had only called him to say three words ( _“We broke up.”_ ) and he knew she needed him.

He didn't even need to hear that it was Karma and that kiss that did it. He already knew.

He really was starting to hate that girl.

“I love her, you know?”

His head turned to the dishevelled figure of his friend. “Who? Karma?”

There was a shake of her head, blonde mane flying wildly around. “Reagan.”

His eyes widened. That hadn't been the answer he was expecting. “Well why aren't you going after her?”

“She hates me.”

“She doesn't.”

“I can't believe I ruined this. I am so stupid.”

“You're not.” But Amy wasn't listening. She was downing another glass and moving towards the dancefloor. Shane sighed. It wasn't going to end well.

**xxx**

Reagan was wasted.

All she could hear was the beat of the music, and all she could see was the pulsing of the lasers. And she felt like she was being electrified. Every nerve on her body was on edge, and she needed to just feel without actually feeling.

She needed…

She didn't know what she needed.

All she knew was that she should stop thinking about _her._

She hated how Amy was going to be another _her._ She hoped she would be more than that.

She felt a body sidle up next to her and she groaned.

Maybe this was what she needed. Maybe she needed to forget Amy, even for a moment.

It didn't even dawn on her how the girl she'd picked up had blonde hair and green eyes.

Everything was just so messed up.

**xxx**

It was just another Liam.

Amy wanted to curse herself as she fell into the bed, bringing with her the person she'd come home with. She couldn't even get a good look at the girl's face, but that didn't even matter. She had black hair and that was enough of a remainder of the greatest thing she'd lost.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew it was just like that time – she was hurt and angry. And that was a recipe for disaster.

But she couldn't stop.

This person's touches reminded her of Reagan's. Her lips felt just like Reagan's.

And for now, that was all that mattered.

**xxx**

Amy's eyes snapped open.

She wasn't drunk enough for the memories of the night prior to escape her. She knew what she did. And if she didn't, the body behind her was indication enough.

Her eyes slammed shut and she felt around for her phone, cursing under her breath at the beautiful soreness she felt. She had to clasp her hand over her mouth to bite back the triumphant gasp that almost escaped her lips when her fingers wrapped around the metal of her phone.

Shane had sent her a message.

“ _You two are so lame.”_

“What?” Amy's eyes widened as she said the words out loud, loud enough that the body next to her began to move. Bracing herself for an awkward morning after, she turned to face the person she'd spent the night with.

To her surprise, she found herself staring back at wide chocolate eyes.

“Reagan?” “Amy?”

And just like that, relief washed over Reagan like a wave. She really couldn't run away from Amy, no matter how hard she tried.

“We really are lame,” Amy muttered with a chuckle, attempting to alleviate the tension between them.

But Reagan was having none of that. She grabbed Amy by the shoulders and connected their lips.

And it felt right.

It felt like coming home.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine that your OTP is together. One night, they have a huge fight and break up. They both end up out drinking, and in the morning, they are each stunned to find that they had a one-night stand. Unfortunately, that one-night stand was with each other (they didn’t recognize each other because they were drunk, and so was the other person).
> 
> OT3 Bonus: A and B are both terribly hungover, and Person C is their mutual friend who shows up to take care of them during the day. “You two are so lame.”


End file.
